


The Last Seduction of William Graham

by Al_Blue



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Blue/pseuds/Al_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-imagining of the office scene in <em>Savoureux</em>, where now they bone and Will sees.</p><p>So, just sex, with a drop of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Seduction of William Graham

**Author's Note:**

> The show is flawless, nearly all dialogue taken directly from the script itself.  
> The author regrets everything, and does not own anything.

“Hello Will.” Hannibal’s voice is deep, and rich like warm molasses coating Will’s senses, “How are you feeling?

“Self aware.” Will answers, he feels in control but finds no clarity.

The past 24 hours has been overwhelming, that now, hiding in Hannibal's office, Will feels like he's coming out of a black out. 

He isn't entirely sure what day this is.

“You frightened Alana Bloom.”

“She’s confused about who I am, which I can relate to.” Will climbs down the ladder and strips.

He walks over to kneel at Hannibal’s feet, asking wordlessly for a quietness his mind cannot provide for itself, “Are you confused about who I am?”

“I’m not confused.”Hannibal runs his fingers through Will’s hair, and shifts so Will is kneeling warmly between his legs, “I’m skeptical. Meaning I’m willing to change my mind should the evidence change.”

Will hears Hannibal pulling his necktie off, and feels the man leaning down over him before his hands are being bind behind his back.

Will keens into the touch, and shivers.

“Do you believe I killed Abigail?” Will whispers.

The wendigo still appears in his mind as he closes his eyes, but the creature is not menacing, it is simply there, watching, close enough to touch.

He leans drowsily against Hannibal’s thighs, and nuzzles the thick fabric of the man’s suit trousers.

Will noses at the zipper before flicking out his tongue and catches the zip tab between his teeth.

“I believe it’s entirely possible, if not nearly indisputable, based on how you discovered her ear.” Hannibal breathes out long and slow above Will as he frees Hannibal’s soft cock from his suit trousers, and takes a revered lick.

“If it was Abigail, I would have believed.” Will whispers absently, eyes shut, breaths hot and moist against Hannibal’s hardening erection, “I w-would have believed I’ve got so far inside Hobbs’s head I couldn’t get out.”

Hannibal stills his ministrations on Will’s scalp and stills his head with a tug, just hard enough that Will obeys, “But it wasn’t just Abigail.”

Will hangs on to Hannibal’s voice as everything else fades away, letting Hannibal’s hand in his hair guide his mouth to where Hannibal wants it.

“I know who I am.” He prays, and welcomes the stability he feels as Hannibal’s penis penetrates his mouth.

“No,” Hannibal murmurs soothingly, guiding Will’s head up and down his cock slowly, “all sense of who you are has been distorted by your illness; you know who you are in this moment, that’s not always the case, Will.”

Will knows he didn’t kill any of them, he takes Hannibal in deeper into his mouth and sucks harder than Hannibal’s hands commended.

Hannibal shudders above him, and yanks on his hair to pull him off.

Will’s lips leave Hannibal’s cock with a pop; he blinks in surprise, his mouth open and wanting, shiny with spit; his eyes half lidded, unseeing with confusion.

“Slowly.” Hannibal's voice washes over Will again, and he closes eyes, wondering if Hannibal will hurt him for his disobedience, but Hannibal just tugs on his hair in warning before loosening his hold and letting Will go down on his cock again, “Remember I want you to speak any time you wish.”

Will latches on eagerly and sucks; he fancies never having to speak again if he can just have this.

He hollows out his cheeks and maps out the pulsing veins running up the length of Hannibal’s cock.

He hears himself moan brokenly, stimulated by the heat and smell of the other man, familiar and solid; with his legs against Will’s shoulders as Will kneels, his hand in Will’s hair, and his silky tie that binds Will’s hands.

“If we are to prove you didn’t commit these murders, perhaps we should consider how they could happen, and then disprove that.”

Hannibal’s voice rumbles through him; Will squeezes his thighs together and trembles as he feels pre-cum leaking out of his now throbbing erection.

“If you are this killer, that identity runs through these events like a thread through pearls. Cassie Boyle would have been your first victim. You said her crime scene was practically gift wrapped.” Hannibal continues, his hands tighten on Will’s hair, and guides him to pick up the pace his head bobbed on Hannibal’s cock.

Will groans brokenly at the feeling of Hannibal’s length thrusting into his mouth, tasting Hannibal’s pre-cum on his throat, and curls his own fingers into his asshole for relief.

Hannibal is right, that crime scene told Will everything he needed to know to catch Garret Jacob Hobbs.

“You have seen one of Hobbs’s victims, you knew how he killed. You may have been exploring how he killed to better understand who he was. You weren’t in Minnesota when Cassie Boyle was murdered. But she disappeared on a Saturday, she was found on a Monday. You would have had the weekend to do your work.”

Hannibal pulls Will away again, this time the hand leaves him completely.

“I know I didn’t kill her.” Will gasps in loss of contact until Hannibal touches his neck to lead him to stand and turn so his back faces the doctor.

Hannibal shifts so he sits back regally in his chair, dressed to the nines still, except his collar is undone and without the tie, his face flushed, and his cock fully erect and red standing up against his suit. “Would you like to be fucked, Will?”

“Yes -” Will trembles as he feels Hannibal’s long fingers stretching him open. He moans and pushes back, hoping Hannibal will more rough.

But Hannibal promptly pulls them out, “Do you want it to hurt, Will?”

“Yes – god, yes.”

“Slowly.” Hannibal instructs almost conversationally as he guides Will to sit on his cock, he does not move, waiting for Will to adjust through the pain, “What did you think when you first met Marissa Schurr? How much like Abigail she was? Same height, same weight, hair colour, same age.”

“How could I resist?” Will shakes in pain as the thick cock slows penetrates him, tears running down his face.

Hannibal runs his hands down Will’s bound arms soothingly and grips his hips, “So much like his daughter you may have wondered why Garret Jacob Hobbs didn’t kill her himself.”

Will rocks down, stuffing himself fully with Hanniba’s cock, pain tinged with the pleasure shooting up his spine with every movement.

Hannibal breathes hotly against his back and Will shivers, dropping his head bonelessly back to feel Hannibal’s teeth scraping the sensitive skin on his shoulder.

“Dr. Sutcliffe wasn’t killed how Garret Jacob Hobbs killed.” Hannibal whispers harshly in Will’s ear as he rocks forward and up, slowly fucking into Will's hole, “He was murdered when you imagined yourself murdering a woman only days before.”

“How Georgia Madchen killed - oh -” Will gasps as Hannibal thrusts into him steadily, his own legs squeezing his now heavy balls everytime Hannibal pushes in, folding Will in with his body with each thrust, “She – ah - she dreamt she saw me killing Sutcliffe…yes – but she couldn’t see my face…oh god - And then she was murdered.”

One of Hannibal’s hands comes up to wrap around Will’s throat, two fingers presses into Will’s mouth. “You catch these killers by getting into their heads, but you also allow them into your own.”

Will wraps his lips around Hannibal’s firm fingers and sucks, saliva running down his chin, mixing with his tears as they drip down.

“I’m trying to help you Will.” Hannibal bites Will’s shoulder and slams into him. Lifting Will's feet off the ground with every thrust; one set of fingers digging painfully into Will’s slim hip as he fucks Will's mouth with the other hand.

Everything rushes to white behind Will’s eyes, he no longer feels the pull of gravity with Hannibal all around him, his hands, his cock, his voice and his body wrapped around Will.

Will tries to take Hannibal’s fingers deeper into his throat when the gut wrenching pleasure rips through his body, making him choke and retch, his body shaking violently in pleasure and pain.

Will shudders and sobs in the aftershock as Hannibal thrusts harshly three more times into Will’s trembling body, emptying out and pulsing as his cum fills up Will inside.

Hannibal holds Will close until he settles. Then unties his hands and reaches for a box of tissues to gently wipe Will’s face, belly and thighs. Absently dropping butterfly kisses on Will's neck and face as he cleans.

Will opens his eyes to Hannibal rearranging his legs with long blue claws.

Now reclining sideways in Hannibal’s lap, Will looks up from the leathery blue hand in wonder...

Until he’s staring straight into the blood red eyes of the monster.

_Oh._

“It’s you.” Will whispers, finally seeing clearly through undried tears, “It was you. All along.”

The creature smiles.

It lifts up one of Will’s cum stained hands, and kisses each trembling finger, “Oh, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.....
> 
> Plot twist of the day, the monster is Loki (say wha!), and Will Graham just got a pain in the ass of a frostbite (ba dum tish~).
> 
> I kid, I kid.
> 
> So, seriously, put on some noise cancelling headphones, close your eyes, and listen to the office scene in _Savoureux_. I dare you to tell me you do not see them boning. 
> 
> Them being Will and Hannibal, not Loki, who isn't in this story. At all. (Zip it, brain!)


End file.
